


Left Behind

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack gets left behind at a venue when there is an early bus call.
Kudos: 4





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Guys, so I was looking over the itinerary, is bus call really at elven? That’s only thirty minutes after the show ends,” Jack asked as he walked into the venue with Zack, Rian and Alex for their soundcheck.  
“Yeah, this part of the city has an early curfew, and we have to drive a little under an hour to check into our hotel in the next city, since we have a couple days there,” Alex explained to his friend.  
“I feel like that’s super early, though. Like, we can’t even go have a drink at a bar in that tiny window of time. Are you guys sure we can’t push it by, like, thirty minutes?” Jack asked as they put on their guitars, now onstage.  
“No, Jack, we can’t do that. We have to check into that hotel by twelve thirty in the morning, and we want to have plenty of time to get there,” Rian replied.  
“Besides, you can have as may drinks as you want on the bus like you always do,” Zack added.  
“I guess that’s all true. That’s not very fun, but I get it. I guess we should get started with soundcheck,” Jack finally replied, accepting defeat.  
“Good idea, let’s do this!” Alex exclaimed before they started to play their first song. Once soundcheck was finished, it was time for their meet and greet, something they all really loved doing. Overall, it went very well, and they walked into the green room to wait until it was time for them to go on.  
“I’m so excited for the show, I feel like the fans in this city always go crazy for us, like they’re super energetic, and just seem to really enjoy the live show,” Alex stated, opening up a bottle of water before sitting on the couch.  
“I agree, this city is so fun to play, and to be in in general. I love when we tour here, it’s always one of my favorite places to come to,” Zack added.  
“Zack has a good point, this city is really fun to be in, especially in the bars. Remind me of why we’re getting on the bus extremely early, and not partying for at least an hour after the show?” Jack asked, making his friends roll their eyes.  
“Jack, we can’t hang out here after the show, we have to check into a hotel in the next city. I know you like the full bar experience when you drink, but surely one night of drinking on the bus won’t kill you,” Rian stated.  
“Yeah dude, hey, we can make it fun! We can have our own party on the bus like we used to do all of the time. Hey, that might actually be good for you; when you get smashed and overdo it, you can get sick on the bus, instead of in the middle of a bar like you did the other night,” Alex sarcastically pointed out.  
“Wow, you’re so funny, Alex. All I’m saying is that we didn’t plant this very well. Next tour, we’re staying here longer,” Jack stated.  
“Whatever dude, let’s just chill out some. It’s going to be an awesome show, then we’ll get to sleep in real beds when it’s over!” Rian exclaimed. The four of them spent the rest of the time before the show drinking and talking, Jack working in a joke about the early bus call whenever he could.   
Once it was finally showtime, the four of them went to the stage, excited as ever to go on. The show went very well, the fans were super into it and it was easily one of their favorite shows of their career up to that point.   
When the show was over, Jack remembered that he’d left his phone in the green room, so he made a beeline there so he wouldn’t forget about it. He decided to sit down on the couch for a minute, the show had really worn him out, and he decided that he wanted a breather before walking to the bus. Eventually, his eyes got heavy, and he fell asleep without even realizing it.   
Meanwhile, after helping the crew out some, Rian, Zack and Alex made their way over to the bus, fifteen minutes before bus call.  
“I’m surprised that Jack bolted to the bus, especially since he didn’t want to get on so early,” Zack said as the got onto the bus.  
“I’m not, I bet he wanted to get a head start on drinking since he wanted to party,” Rian replied.  
“Good point. Jack, are you here?” Alex called, not seeing Jack in the front lounge.   
“He’s probably in the back on the phone or something,” Rian stated.  
“That makes sense. Well, I promised him I’d help him have a fun night, so I’m going to give it to him. It’s a good thing we have a lot of liquor on the bus,” Alex said, unscrewing a bottle of vodka.  
“You’re having vodka? You almost never have that anymore,” Zack said as Alex poured out two shots.  
“Yeah, I’ve not had the greatest experiences with it, but I’m going to make it work for tonight. We haven’t really partied on here in a while, so hopefully this’ll help make tonight like old times,” Alex explained, downing his shot.  
“Well, just don’t overdo it,” Rian cautioned.  
“I’ll be fine, I know my limits now,” Alex assured his friends, already taking his next shot. Seconds later, the bus started to drive away from the venue.   
About twenty minutes later, Jack stirred awake, feeling confused as to where he was. He turned on his phone, and his eyes went wide when he saw that bus call was over half an hour ago. Feeling panicked, Jack walked out of the green room, and looked out the window in the back to see that the bus was gone.  
“Oh shit,” Jack mumbled. He was a bit surprised that his friends hadn’t realized that he was left behind, but he went back into the greenroom, and called Alex.  
“Hey Jack, come to the front, dude, it’s a party out here, just like you wanted!” Alex slurred.  
“Alex, are you drunk?” Jack asked, even more surprised now.  
“Yeah man, we talked about partying, and that’s what I’m trying to do, all for you man! Too bad your boring ass is in the back or wherever,” Alex said, starting to laugh.  
“Dude, I’m not on the bus, I’m still at the, actually, can you just put Rian on the phone?” Jack asked, deciding that talking to Alex would get him nowhere right now.  
“Jack, where are you?” Rian asked.  
“I’m at the venue, you guys fucking left me behind,” Jack replied.  
“Shit, we’ll get the bus to turn around. We’re about thirty minutes out, so just sit tight for now,” Rian explained.  
“Will do. Also, is Alex hammered?” Jack asked his friend.  
“Yeah, he’s pretty far gone. I think he’s in for a rough night. He wanted to party with you since you wanted to so badly,” Rian stated.  
“Oh god, well, try to get him to slow down some, even though he’ll be difficult about it. I’ll take care of him when you guys come back here. I can’t believe you fuckers forgot me,” Jack stated, trying to sound hurt.  
“Alex, no don’t do that! Jack, I’ll let you go for now, we’ll be there as soon as we can,” Rian said, hanging up the phone. While Jack waited for his friends, he sc  
rolled through his phone, and even made a tweet about how he was left behind, laughing at the replies that it got. Eventually, the bus pulled into the parking lot, and Jack quickly went outside and got on.  
“You fuckers, I fell asleep in the green room, and you guys didn’t even notice that I wasn’t here,” Jack stated, partly joking and partly serious.  
“Well, we probably would’ve figured it out sooner if we didn’t have to deal with Alex. He’s really fucked up,” Rian stated, pointing to Alex, who was laughing at something on his phone.  
“Shit, he really is far gone. I’ll make sure he’s okay, you guys can go do anything else you would rather be doing. What time do we get to the hotel?” Jack asked.  
“Well, it’s about an hour out. Hopefully, Alex can sober up some before we get there,” Rian explained.  
“Good luck with that,” Zack said before walking to the back lounge with Rian. Jack went and sat on the couch with Alex, who strongly smelled of alcohol.  
“Hey Alex, how’re you doing, man?” Jack asked, laughing some.  
“Jack! I’m awesome, I haven’t been this drunk in a while, and I don’t really know why I’ve waited so long to do this. Hey, you need to get on my level, you’re too sober. I’ll get you a drink,” Alex said. As he tried to stand, the bus turned, and he lot his balance and crashed back down onto the couch.  
“Don’t hurt yourself, dude. I think I’ll just stay sober for now; I want to make sure that you’ll be okay,” Jack replied.  
“Why wouldn’t I be okay? I feel great!” Alex exclaimed.  
“Well, you do for now. I’m glad you partied hard enough for the both of us,” Jack said with a laugh.  
“Why didn’t you party with me? That was the whole point of this,” Alex pointed out.  
“Damn, you are really far gone. I didn’t participate, because I wasn’t here, you guys forgot about me at the venue,” Jack replied.  
“Oh shit, that’s pretty funny, dude,” Alex said, laughing some.  
“No, it was actually a bit scary, because if I’d stayed asleep there, I probably would’ve been stuck there,” Jack replied.  
“No dude, we wouldn’t let you get stuck. You’re my best friend, man, I wouldn’t let you be stranded,” Alex slurred.  
“I appreciate you saying that, but the only reason you’re not pissed about all of this is because of how shitfaced you are. How much have you had to drink?” Jack asked.  
“A lot. I feel great, though, we should do this more often! I don’t see why we don’t already,” Alex stated. Suddenly, the bus hit a big bump, and Alex’s eyes widened.  
“Alex, are you okay?” Jack asked, knowing what was coming next. Alex shook his head before getting up and going to the bathroom. Jack went on his phone as he heard Alex getting sick, not surprised by this at all. After a few minutes, Alex came back out to the front, looking upset.  
“That sucked,” Alex mumbled, leaning up net to Jack on the couch.  
“I bet; it sounds like you had a little too much to drink. Why don’t I promise to never complain about early bus calls again if you promise to never drink so much so fast again,” Jack proposed.  
“Good idea, I feel awful,” Alex mumbled.  
“I bet. Hey, I do appreciate the effort, though. It’s hard to have a super high tolerance like I do,” Jack proudly replied.  
“I used to have that,” Alex stated.  
“Yeah, but then you became more responsible, and that killed most of the tolerance you had, which is why you got so shitfaced, and aren’t doing too well now. Why don’t you rest until we get to the hotel?” Jack suggested. Alex nodded, and fell asleep next to his friend soon after. Jack helped Alex when they arrived at their hotel, finding it funny how their normal roles were reversed.   
Even though it was a weird night with being forgotten and having to help Alex, Jack still decided that it was one of his favorite nights on the road ever, even though he didn’t get to party like he’d hoped to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request from my Tumblr! I'm working on a couple more requests, and they should be up within the next couple days! After finishing a story that I was going to type up for tomorrow, I decided that I could've written it better, so I'm going to entirely rewrite it, and hopefully have it up for you guys tomorrow! On that note, I hope that I can continue to post daily for you all, that's a major goal of mine since you all are probably used to it by now. I have parts of my day dedicated to writing/editing so I can maintain this, and hopefully can continue this through the semester. As always, please send in requests if you have them, I'd love to write your ideas! Thank you so much for reading. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
